


Not one of them

by Hell_enB



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, G!P, Girl!Peen, Porn With Plot, but lots of smut, let's see if I finish it this time, mostly plot, repost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_enB/pseuds/Hell_enB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Re-post from FF.<br/>Quinn just wanted to be alone. Rachel just had bad timing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not one of them

“Hey, are you okay?”

The question came out of nowhere, startling the crying girl. Quickly, Quinn dried her cheeks to hide the tear tracks and spun around with her best HBIC glare in place, ready to kill whoever was stupid enough to get near her.

When her eyes found a pair of fearful brown ones, she frowned. No one other than Rachel Berry stood in the middle of the locker room, covered in grape slushie. The girl had a small bag in one hand and dry clothes in the other one, obviously there to clean herself, so Quinn dropped the glare and simply got up from the bench. She didn't need the biggest loser of Lima witnessing her crying.

“Leave me alone, Berry,” she spat.

Rachel flinched away from her. “I—,” she started to say, but shut up when the blonde glared at her again. An angry Quinn was a scary Quinn. “Sorry.”

Quinn was almost exiting the room when Rachel finally mustered the courage to speak again.

“Quinn, wait!” The icy glare she received made her take a step back. Yup, definitely scary. “Just... stay. I m-mean, you were here first. I'll just shower really quick and be out of here before you notice.”

They stayed in silence for a few more moments and Rachel wasn't sure if Quinn was simply going to kill her or ignore her completely, but she took another step back just to be sure. Since freshman year, when the beautiful Ice Queen moved to Lima, the only words she ever heard from the blonde were insults or threats or a magical combination of both. It was common knowledge that Rachel was the biggest freak around school — the girl with a dick. Rachel sighed; one stupid prank and her life was over. Nancy Brown thought it would be fun to push her shorts down once during PE in Middle School. She still remembered how the teacher just stood there, shocked, as the other kids pointed and laughed. Rachel still had nightmares because of that day.

Since then, Rachel became the primary target of every bully around school. It was so bad that she asked her dads to transfer her, but there was only one Middle School in Lima and they couldn't move because of her Daddy's job. So, Rachel stayed and endured the harassment. When High School came, she honestly thought it would be over. It was a really stupid thought, though. Now, she had to deal with slushies along the insults and trips to the dumpster.

The first time she saw Quinn, she was actually getting out of a small trash can — she was so tiny she could fit _anywhere._ She was so focused on getting spaghetti out of her hair she didn't see the blonde walking down the hall in a red cheerleader uniform. Triumphant she finally got the disgusting food, she threw it behind her with a satisfied grin. It was only when she heard a shriek that she turned around to find the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen with spaghetti all over her uniform and the coldest glare ever.

It was hate at first sight.

After that fateful day, Quinn Fabray made Rachel's life literally a living hell. It was insult after insult and slushie after slushie. Quinn could be _really_ mean. Names like RuPaul and Manhands became popular to the point that Rachel doubted some of the football players even knew her real name.

So, Quinn had never been nice to her in the three years they knew each other. Rachel had no idea why _she_ was trying to be nice to the blonde — probably fear of getting killed, completely understandable —, but something about seeing Quinn crying made her want to hug the beautiful girl. She probably would if she didn't think Quinn would rip her head off when she got close enough. Rachel just had a nice soul like that.

“Okay.”

The answer was quiet, so quiet Rachel wasn't sure she heard it right. But Quinn was going back to the bench and sitting down, all the while avoiding Rachel's shocked gaze, so that had to mean that Quinn listened to what she said and was going to stay. No insults, no jokes, no hurtful nicknames; just a simple 'okay'.

“Aren't you going to shower, Berry?” Quinn mumbled. “Being covered in slushie can't be that comfortable...”

It really wasn't. At all. Rachel nodded to herself and was turning around to go to the back of the locker room, but stopped. She looked back at the cheerleader to find her watching her with a raised eyebrow.

“You're not going to... you know, come after me and kill me, right?” she asked with wide eyes. There were so many possibilities; Quinn could drown her in the shower, hammer a shampoo bottle against her head and leave her bleeding to death in the empty locker room. They were alone, after all, and Quinn was _mean_. “You wouldn't do that, right? I have dreams, Quinn. And a family that would miss me. And a dog!”

She really tried not to, but it was impossible to hold back the amused smile. The blonde's lips curved up involuntarily and her hazel eyes, still kinda red because of all the crying, sparkled for a moment. It was amazing how a simple smile could change someone's face so drastically. In that moment, Quinn was no longer beautiful; she was _stunning_ , red eyes and all.

“I'm not going to kill you, Berry,” Quinn said slowly, amused smile still in place. “Go take your shower.”

Satisfied with the answer, Rachel disappeared in the back of the locker room. She was pulling off her sticky sweater over her head when she heard Quinn scream, “but I _will_ kill you if you start singing!” She decided to ignore that and finished taking off her clothes.

Back in the bench, Quinn ran a hand over her face and sighed. The sound of the shower was oddly comforting, as was the humming Rachel started doing a few minutes later (she just couldn't help it!). Of all people, it had to be Rachel Berry the one to walk on her crying her eyes out in an empty locker room during lunch. She stopped crying, though. She refused to waste another tear on her poor excuse of a boyfriend.

Five minutes later, Rachel emerged from the back with a toothy grin. Quinn was still in the same spot she left her, with her head in her hands, eyes down. Her toothy grin slowly disappeared as she watched the blonde, a frown replacing it. Well, her original plan was to grab her things and go to the auditorium to eat her lunch alone, but she couldn't leave the sad cheerleader there. Quinn had been nice to her for the first time in, well, forever; she wanted the moment to last.

Hesitantly, she walked closer until she was standing in front of the cheerleader. Seeing as Quinn didn't move at all, she sat down beside her on the bench, making sure to leave a comfortable distance between them. After a few seconds, she started humming some random song again because the silence was kinda uncomfortable. Opening her pink bag, she grabbed the plastic container her Dad left in the kitchen this morning.

“What are you doing?” Quinn asked. She didn't use a hostile tone or anything, but Rachel flinched a bit out of reflex.

“Hmmm, eating?” It wasn't supposed to be a question, but it sounded like one anyway because now Quinn was looking at her with that damn eyebrow raised. “I-I mean... I'm eating,” she tried again. Looking down at the container, she found two sandwiches. “Are you hungry, Quinn? Do you want one?”

Quinn's other eyebrow went up when Rachel grabbed one of the sandwiches and offered it to her. It looked good, actually, and she missed breakfast because she'd been late for practice that morning, so she was really hungry. There was just something wrong about taking food from someone you tortured from years.

“Why are you being so nice?” she asked instead of accepting the sandwich. “I made your life a living hell since High School began.”

Rachel shrugged and lowered the sandwich. “You weren't the first one.”

Not for the first time, Quinn felt guilt. It had been easy to ignore the feeling when her friends were around her, laughing with her as the girl in front of her scurried away from them with stained clothes and a bruised ego. But, in that empty locker room, with only Rachel sitting with her, dressed in an old T-shirt and PE shorts because that was the only change of clothes she had after being slushied three times that day, it wasn't so easy to ignore it anymore. Rachel was young, a year younger than her because she skipped a grade when she was little, but she suffered a lot more than any other student in that school because of something she had no control over. And Quinn only made things harder for her.

“I'm—,” she started, but the apology died in her throat.

Rachel smiled sadly at her and shrugged again. She didn't expect anything from the Head Cheerleader. “It's okay.” She stopped and shook her head. “Actually, it's not okay, but I'm used to it. At least you're not being a bitch to me right now.”

Quinn sighed. “I'm not being nice, either.”

“I know,” she said and offered her the peanut butter and jelly sandwich to her again. This time, Quinn accepted it with an hesitant smile. “I'll be nice for the both of us, don't worry.”

Without another word, she picked the other sandwich up from the container and took a bite out of it. Quinn did the same and moaned quietly because she was that hungry and the sandwich was that good. Rachel tried to ignore the way her heart jumped inside her chest because of the soft sound or the way her little 'friend' twitched _down there_ . Quinn was finally talking to her like she was a normal person, there was no need to remind her how much of a freak she was by getting a freaking _boner_ because of a involuntary moan.

“This is so good,” Quinn said before taking another bite. “Did you make it yourself?”

Rachel shook her head. “My Dad did. He always make me something to bring because he knows I don't like to go to the cafeteria,” she explained. “Last time I did, a jock threw his lunch tray at me and his friends thought it was such a good idea they decided to join the fun.” Rachel huffed. “Wasn't so funny for me.”

“I remember that.” Quinn frowned. “It was... freshman year, right?”

“You have good memory,” was Rachel's only response before taking another bite.

They stayed in silence after that, each eating her sandwich. It was still awkward, but Rachel didn't try to break it this time. She was lost in her own mind, thinking about how different she was from the rest of the school. God, she couldn't even _eat_ like a normal person; she had to hide in the auditorium or the choir room so she could have a few minutes of peace.

“I broke up with Finn.”

The comment came out of nowhere, surprising the little diva to the point she choked. Quinn patted her back a few times until the girl could breath again. When she was sure her food wasn't going to kill her, Rachel looked at the girl beside her with big confused eyes, thoughts of her condition long forgotten.

“You _what_?”

Quinn and Finn were the power couple of McKinley High. They had been dating for years — _years_ —, all perfect smiles as they walked around the hallways. It was such a cliché: the Head Cheerleader and the Quarterback, but they were talking about Lima, Ohio, so what the hell was she expecting? But what really bothered her was, even though she was supposed to hate Quinn, she couldn't accept that such a smart and beautiful (gorgeous, really) girl was wasting her time on Finn freaking Hudson. The boy was an idiot, and that was her being nice again. Finn was dumber than a door, it was simply impossible to have a conversation with him — trust her, she tried — without wanting to kill yourself.

“I broke up with Finn,” Quinn repeated with another amused smile because Rachel had the cutest confused face. Not that she would ever admit that out loud. “This morning, after Cheerio's practice. I don't know why I'm telling you this, actually. It's probably this sandwich — did you put something in this?”

Rachel rolled her eyes. “Don't be absurd.” Her face softened immediately. “Was that the reason why you were crying earlier?”

The blonde only shrugged. With one last bite, she finished her sandwich and avoided the girls gaze. Suddenly, telling Rachel the real reason why she was hiding in the locker room like a loser didn't seem like a very good idea.

“Quinn,” Rachel called softly. Even though she didn't want to, the blonde looked up anyway. “Can I be honest with you?” When the blonde nodded, she continued. “You should be happy. I know it sounds awful and that I don't know a thing about your relationship with Finn, but I do know Finn and the guy is a moron. You deserve better.”

Scoffing, she gently grabbed the pink bag that was sitting between them on the bench and traced the gold star that was on the top of it. There was a big 'R' in the middle and Quinn couldn't help her small smile.

“You shouldn't be so nice,” she said quietly, now tracing the letter slowly.

“I'm not being nice, it's true,” Rachel retorted.

“Probably.” Quinn sighed. “He slept with basically the whole squad,” she said with a scowl. “I found out this morning because some of the girls were talking about it in the shower. It was so humiliating, you know? I was just there and they were talking about having sex with my boyfriend, not even caring if I heard it or not.”

They will definitely care tomorrow, though, she thought with satisfaction. She was still the captain of that damn squad and she would make them pay for that humiliation. They didn't call her HBIC for no reason; Quinn could be the coldest bitch when she wanted. She would make them run until they fainted, then she would wake them up and make them run all over again. They would regret the day they messed with her.

“I'm sorry about that, Quinn.” When the blonde didn't look up, Rachel frowned. “Please, don't be sad.”

“I'm not sad, not really,” Quinn said. Finally looking up, Rachel saw that her hazel eyes were bright with anger. “Not anymore. I'm angry, Berry.”

Fearing for her own life again, Rachel tried to put a little bit more of space in between them, but it was useless because Quinn jumped up from the bench in the next second and started pacing in front of her, making her shiver every time she came closer. Like she said, an angry Quinn was a scary Quinn. But it was kinda hot, too. The way Quinn's chest rose with every breath and the blush in her face; her bright eyes. Yup, angry Quinn was super hot, too.

“I mean, who the hell does he think he is?” Quinn continued. It was almost a growl, really. Rachel wasn't sure if she was talking to her, so she just stayed quiet and watched with fearful, lustful eyes as the gorgeous blonde continued to pace. Her 'friend' was making an appearance again, so she grabbed her pink bag and placed it carefully on her lap, afraid Quinn would notice the prominent budge. “I'm Quinn Fabray! No one cheats on me.”

Rachel couldn't agree more. No one should cheat on such an angry goddess.

“I mean, seriously, he's not even good in bed.” Quinn scoffed. “To spend two minutes with him on top of you as he sweats and sounds like a pig and not even get an orgasm out of it is so not worth it. He is such an idiot!”

Listening Quinn talk about sex with Finn made her budge go down instantly because, come on, that was gross. But then she was pacing and breathing hard again and, yup, she was up again. It was getting uncomfortable because of her special underwear, so Rachel started shifting a little to alleviate the pressure.

“I'm gonna show him how much I— Berry, what's your problem? Are you okay?”

The question took her by surprise and she stopped her fidgeting. With wide eyes, she pressed the pink bag against her crotch to hide her now evident hard on and nodded frenetically, not trusting her voice in the moment.

“Are you sure?” Quinn stepped toward her and leaned in to get a better look of the girl's flustered face. Her usual soft brown eyes were almost black and she was sweating a little. Her posture was tense, too, and she was holding that bag like her life depended of it against her lap. It reminded her of all the times Finn did it with a pillow after they made out, when he was trying to hide an... “Oh.”

Rachel looked completely terrified. She knew Quinn knew what was going on behind the bag and she tried to think about Finn again to make it go down, but Quinn was too close and it just wasn't working! She tried other things, too, like Principal Figgins in a swim suit or Mr. Schue e Coach Sylvester making out. Nothing. She was dead, she just knew it.

Quinn had no idea what to do. There, in front of her, was Rachel Berry, sitting in a wooden bench with a ridiculously pink bag in her lap, trying to hide a boner. She always knew Rachel had a penis — everyone knew it. That's why she was the primary target of every bully, in the first place. But she never _saw_ it. Rachel was very careful about it, never showering when there was someone near and using the bathroom only when it was empty. To be honest, Quinn was really curious. And kinda flattered, too. She had no idea about what she did, but apparently Rachel thought it was hot.

“That can't be comfortable,” she found herself saying. Rachel looked up at her like she had lost her mind. She probably did.

“It's— I'm sorry, Quinn.” Rachel closed her eyes so she didn't have to look at Quinn anymore. The lack of insults surprised her. Surely, the girl must be disgusted by her. “I-I should go.”

Rachel couldn't believe herself. All this years, she was so proud because she considered herself different from all the horny boys that walked around school ogling girls and making inappropriate comments. Now, there she was, hiding an erection from her biggest tormentor, just like another horny boy. The girl didn't even touch her, for God's sake. She was just another hormonal teenager.

It truly was disappointing.

“Wait!”

She was getting up already, ready to run before the girl punched her. It was going so well, she thought, Quinn was actually talking to her like they were _friends_. She had to ruin it, of course she did. Rachel Berry was and always would be a freak. A hand in her arm stopped her from leaving, though. It grabbed her and pulled her back, startling her to the point she let go of the pink bag.

It fell to the floor with a soft thump.

There was silence after that. Quinn was incapable of forming words as she looked at the budge in the front of the other girl's shorts and Rachel was too mortified to speak as she avoided looking at Quinn. If she had, though, she would have seen the little smirk that slowly formed in the blonde's face.

Rachel gasped when she felt a hand cup her through her shorts.

“You're big.” Quinn sounded breathless and the natural huskiness of her voice made Rachel grow harder, something she didn't even know was possible. She whimpered when Quinn squeezed her gently.

“Q-Quinn,” she stuttered as the blonde continued to squeeze her. It was the first time someone other then herself touched her there and Rachel was having a hard time trying to concentrate in anything that wasn't Quinn's hand. “What a-are you d-doing?”

Quinn used her free hand to push her down and Rachel sat back on the bench. “I have no idea,” she admitted, still a little breathless, with her smirk still in place because she had Rachel Berry squirming in her hands. “Why don't you just enjoy it, Berry?”

'It' turned out to be Quinn grabbing her shorts and pulling it down her thighs, revealing her tight underwear and watching Rachel's face for any sight that she should stop. The blonde girl ran a hand over the erection the compression shorts was trying and failing to hide and chuckled when Rachel moaned lowly. “That must hurt,” she husked as she trailed one finger over the waistband of the underwear. When she looked up, her hazel eyes were almost green. “Can I?”

Rachel nodded frantically because it did hurt like a bitch. She closed her eyes, though, not wanting to see Quinn's face. The blonde's fingers danced over her toned stomach for a few seconds, scratching her tanned skin before pulling the underwear down, freeing her cock.

“Wow,” was the only thing Quinn could think at the moment.

For someone so tiny, Rachel was certainly _big_ . Sure, t he only other penis she ever saw was Finn's and the boy was nothing special. But _still_. The girl before her was something else. Quinn always thought Rachel was beautiful, with her toothy grin and cute nose; she was unique, exotic. Dragging her hand over the girls stomach again, she watched all that tanned skin with hungry eyes. Her long legs, her small breasts, delicious neck and flushed face; it was such a sight to see. And her cock, big and hard, lying proudly on the girl's flat belly.

Even though Quinn was doing nothing but caressing one of her thighs, Rachel still looked as frightened as she was horny. Her wide eyes followed Quinn's hand as it traveled up her right leg, stopping near her crotch and going back down, her nails leaving red marks that quickly disappeared. One question finally hit her, making her stop her ministrations.

“Berry, are you a virgin?” she asked.

Rachel nodded. “Yeah.”

“Do you want me to continue?” Quinn pressed because she wasn't about to take the girl's virginity in a fucking locker room if she wasn't sure. Rachel could have a dick, but she was still a girl, after all, and every girl wanted their first time to be special. A quick fuck during lunch at school wasn't exactly the definition of romance. “I'll stop if you don't want and we can pretend it never happened.” She saw the flash of doubt that crossed Rachel's eyes. “I won't tell, okay? It's not like I want people to know about _this_ ,” she spat without thinking, her HBIC persona coming back for a second. She regret it immediately, though, because it made Rachel flinch away from her, one hand coming up to cover herself.

She wanted to continue. It actually surprised her how much. There were so many things running through her mind, like her need to forget Finn and his stupid face. The wetness soaking her underwear also wasn't helping her; from the moment she touched Rachel, she was sure she ruined it. And, of course, Rachel sitting in front of her with her cock out, half naked and face flushed was so not helping her, either.

“I can make you fell really good,” Quinn almost whispered, letting her little smirk come back. When Rachel's shoulders relaxed slightly, she mentally patted herself in the back. “Do you want me to, _Rachel_?”

When the cheerleader purred her name, Rachel almost came in the spot. Without hesitation, she let go of her erection and planted her hands on the bench, nodding to Quinn. Inside, she still wasn't hundred percent sure because it was _Quinn_ and she had no reason to trust her, but then the blonde knelt in between her spread legs and she just couldn't think anymore. After years of torture, the blonde beauty was offering her some form of release and she was going to take it. She deserved it.

Quinn eagerly took Rachel's cock in one hand and slowly started to pump it. Her hand went up and down, slowly as not to hurt the other girl, spreading precum that was leaking from the head over the length and making it easier for her hand. All the while, she watched Rachel's face, her cute frown and open mouth, hearing the small breathless sounds that escaped her throat. Still looking at her, she leaned in until her tongue made contact with the base of the cock. With one long lick, she went from the base to the tip, tasting Rachel for the first time.

Watching her cock disappear inside Quinn Fabray's mouth was the hottest thing Rachel had ever seen. The blonde's now green eyes never left hers as she bobbed her head, taking as much of her as she could. She had one hand wrapped around the base, where her mouth wouldn't reach, squeezing her gently. It was so hot and wet and it felt so good Rachel couldn't hold back her moans. She tried really hard not to trust her hips up, afraid Quinn would stop if she did. When Quinn started to suck on the tip while the nails of her other hand dug into her thigh, though, she started to tremble, but held on for a few more minutes of pure pleasure and torture.

“Quinn,” she groaned and buried one hand on the girl's golden hair, messing her high ponytail. She tried to pull her away gently, but Quinn wasn't making it easy. “Damn it, Quinn. I'm going to come if you don't stop!”

But Quinn didn't stop. Instead, she took as much of Rachel as she could inside her mouth and started to hum, sending Rachel over the edge immediately. The diva choked out a moan as she filled the girl's mouth with her come, now gripping Quinn's hair with both hands as the blonde swallowed.

With a satisfied smirk, she slowly let go of the other girl's cock. Rachel's eyes were closed and her hands now were caressing her hair as she tried to catch her breath. The wetness between her legs was calling her attention, so she slipped one hand inside her underwear, dancing her fingers over her clit. With her other hand, she started to pump Rachel's cock again, chuckling when the other girl immediately thrust her hips up.

“Fuck, Quinn,” Rachel whispered when she noticed the girl was touching herself. By now, she had two fingers inside herself, pumping them as she pumped Rachel's cock and biting down hard on her bottom lip to stifle her moans.

When couldn't wait anymore, she let go of her and stood up. Quickly, she got rid of her clothes and tugged on Rachel's t-shirt until it was over her head. She made quick work of her bra and her shorts, leaving both of them completely naked. Rachel couldn't stop staring at the perfect body before her, eyes running over her curves and her breasts, down her legs and finally stopping at her pussy. Quinn was _breathtaking._

“You're so beautiful, Quinn,” she said with her toothy grin, making the blonde blush.

Rachel ran her hands over Quinn's firm thighs when the blonde straddled her in the bench. Circling the brunette's elegant neck with her arms, Quinn kissed her for the first time, letting Rachel taste herself in her mouth. It was slow at first, but quickly became more desperate as Quinn started to rock her hips, gliding her wet folds over Rachel's hard length. Rachel's hand traveled up until she reached the blonde's breasts. She squeezed them and pinched her nipples, making Quinn growl against her mouth.

Pulling away first, Quinn panted. “I need you inside right now,” she mumbled. “Do we need a condom?”

Rachel shook her head. “I can't get you pregnant.”

“Okay.” Quinn used one hand to guide Rachel's tip to her entrance. Slowly, she started to lower herself and moaned as she was stretched. “You feel so good, Rach. So big.”

A moan escaped the diva and she grabbed Quinn's hip with both hands, digging her nails. Quinn felt so good around her, hot, wet and so, so _tight._ When she whispered the nickname against her ear, Rachel involuntarily thrust up, pushing herself all the way inside the blonde. They stayed like that for a few moments, just getting used to the feeling.

“I feel so full.” Quinn laughed softly and leaned in to kiss the brunette again, soft and slow, as she started to move.

After that, it was just a mess of curses and moans as they moved against each other. Rachel had her head buried in Quinn's neck, breathing the blonde's perfume and bitting her delicate skin every time she moaned. She left a few marks behind and wasn't really feeling guilty about it. Quinn was lost in all the overwhelming sensations, her hands on Rachel's shoulder to help her move. She was so close she could taste her orgasm, her walls clenching around Rachel.

“Quinn...” Rachel whined against her neck as they lost every sense of rhythm.

It was only when Rachel thrust up and hit _something_ inside her did Quinn come. She came with a loud moan, her nails scratching Rachel's shoulder, down her back and leaving angry red marks. Rachel quickly followed her, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt the blonde's tight walls massaging her. She bit down hard on Quinn's neck, leaving another mark. They stayed like that, rocking weakly against each other until Quinn couldn't take it anymore and just slumped forward.

Rachel hugged her close, trying to catch her breath for the second time. Quinn felt so good against her, so warm and cuddly. She was still buried deep inside the blonde and Quinn's hair, now free from its ponytail — she couldn't remember when that happened, though —, was tickling her neck. It was so intimate and it felt good to be so close to someone like that for the first time.

“Are you okay?” she asked, stroking Quinn's hair softly with one hand.

“Yeah,” Quinn answered. She leaned back just enough to be able to kiss Rachel again. Her lips were so soft and tasted like strawberry lipstick. Quinn was getting addicted to them. Her tongue ran over her lower lip before she bit it just because she noticed Rachel moaned every time she did it.

They stayed kissing for a few more minutes, hands exploring for the first time because they'd been to desperate to do it before. Rachel ran her fingers over Quinn's back and ass, memorizing the small details.

The sound of the bell outside the door made them jump apart. Quinn groaned and reluctantly stood up, frowning when Rachel slid out of her. She could feel the mix of them both running down her thighs, hot and sticky. “I think I'll need a shower now,” she commented with a small smirk because Rachel's eyes were glued to the mess between her legs. “And I think you need one, too.”

Rachel just nodded, delighted.

Half an hour later, the two girls came out of the back with silly grins on their faces. Rachel picked up her underwear from the floor and put it back on, hiding herself one more time. She wasn't worried about getting another hard on anytime soon. After all the shower sex, it would take her some time to recover. Quinn watched her getting dressed quietly, her smile fading slowly. When Rachel was almost finished, she picked up her uniform and got dressed, too.

It started to get awkward after that. Rachel had no idea what to say to the cheerleader and Quinn was apparently avoiding her gaze, so she just stood there. She tried to find the right words, so it shouldn't have surprised her that something stupid came out of her mouth because, let's face it, it was her they were talking about.

“So, that was... fun.”

Stupid, stupid, _stupid_. The diva blushed a deep shade of red when Quinn finally met her eyes with one eyebrows raised, giving her an incredulous look.

“I-I mean,” Rachel stuttered. “Hmmm, it was nice?” She winced because that somehow sounded worse and Quinn's other eyebrow went up slowly. Should she thank her? No, Quinn would kill her if she did. But, well, she looked like she was going to do it anyway. “Sorry! I didn't mean it like that. It's just...” Crap, say something!

Quinn shook her head. “Berry, shut up.”

And they were back to Berry. After hearing the blonde beauty moaning her name in her ear while she fucked her against the shower wall, it was somehow disappointing to hear her using her last name again. It was like seeing her go back to the old Quinn in front of her eyes.

“Look,” Quinn called softly. “I really was... fun.” She rolled her eyes, but chuckled. The husky sound made Rachel's heart jump. “I needed the distraction.”

Distraction. The word echoed inside Rachel's head and it felt like she couldn't breath for a moment. To be honest, she knew it was just a one time thing and that Quinn was just sad and angry, but, while she was deep inside the cheerleader, for one second she let herself dream, imagining Quinn was hers and that it actually meant _something_ for the blonde. Rachel should've known better, though. Quinn just needed someone to fuck the anger out of her and Rachel happened to be there.

“Yeah...”

It was silent again as the blonde picked up Rachel's pink bag and the plastic container that were on the floor. She offered them back with a friendly smile and Rachel just accepted it with a blank face. Wordlessly, she opened the bag and put the container inside before turning around. She was ready to go back to real life, where everybody hated her and Quinn Fabray was just another tormentor. It would hurt to have the girl that took her virginity bullying her again, but she knew it would happen eventually. She was just a temporary thing, after all; a stupid _distraction._

“Rachel?” Quinn reached out and gently turned her around. Rachel's soft eyes met hers and she saw how sad they were. Feeling helpless, she leaned forward and pressed their lips together. “Take care,” she whispered against her mouth. Pulling back, she let go of the brunette's arm. “You're good, Berry. Too good. Don't listen to them” — to _me_ — “and their crap.”

Rachel gave a her a small smile. “Thank you, Quinn.”

“Just saying the truth.”

She was almost at the door when she turned around once again. Quinn was still in the same place, just watching her.

“You know,” Rachel said. “You're not so bad yourself, Fabray.”

The blonde chuckled. “Yeah, I am. I'm kind of a bitch.”

“But you can be nice when you want.” Rachel gave her that toothy grin that made her brown eyes sparkle. Quinn was just happy she wasn't so sad anymore.

“I do,” she agreed. “But I don't have to. You can be nice for the both of us.”

Rachel nodded. “I'm nice like that,” she said. “I'll see you around, Quinn.” With a last wave, she exited the locker room, leaving Quinn alone again.

The blonde sighed and sat down on the bench. The memory of Rachel entering her for the first time came back to mind and she found herself blushing. She ran her fingers over the wooden surface as she thought about the soft moans and whimpers, about Rachel's hands on her hips and her lips on her neck. And then she thought about the cold tiles of the shower that were pressed against her back as Rachel's hot body pressed against her front, about the surprisingly strong arms that held her up as her legs circled Rachel's waist. The images were making her hot again.

As she thought about Rachel, she forgot completely about Finn and why she felt the need to hide in the locker room during lunch in the first place. All she could think about was how good the brunette felt against her, _inside_ her. Rachel Berry, with her toothy grin and cute nose. The girl who was supposed to hate her, but still sat beside her and offered her comfort just because she didn't want her to be sad or alone. Who let her take her virginity in a fucking locker room and gave her the best orgasm she ever had.

Rachel was special.

I won't go after her, Quinn told herself. Rachel deserved better.

But then she thought about how the brunette moaned her name and the marks she left all over her neck and collarbone. Maybe, just maybe... _No_ . Quinn wouldn't — _couldn't_ — do it, but she could make a difference. Somehow show Rachel that it wasn't just a quick fuck for her, either, even though she said it was.

Rachel deserved better.

Quinn could make things better. In her own way.

With another sigh, Quinn stood up and exited the locker room. When she stepped outside, she was Quinn Fabray, Head Cheerleader and Ice Queen, once again. She walked away from that locker room like nothing changed.

Things did change, though.

McKinley High was about to find out how much.

 


End file.
